once_upon_a_time_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a recurring villain on Once Upon a Time. He is the roleplay character of Disney dork777. Biography Peter Pan, then a grown adult named Malcolm, comes to Neverland from the Enchanted Forest with his son, Rumplestiltskin. Having spent time in Neverland through dreams in his boyhood, he is horrified to discover flying is no longer possible for him. After being told by the island's only inhabitant, a Shadow, that grown-ups don't belong in Neverland, he becomes so desperate to regain youth and abandons Rumplestiltskin. By severing familial ties with his son, Malcolm is transformed, in a burst of green light, into an adolescent boy. As Rumplestiltskin is whisked away by the Shadow back to the Enchanted Forest, he drops a straw doll that his father once gave him. Malcolm, now younger than ever, picks the doll up. From that day onward, he assumes the name Rumplestiltskin gave the doll—Peter Pan. Then, the Shadow leads Pan to Skull Rock to show him a large hourglass filled with sand slowly pouring to the bottom. The creature warns that even immortal youth comes with a price, and the day all the sand runs out is the day he will die. One day, Pan sees two men, Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones, arrive to the island by ship and then paddle to the shoreline on a small boat. He approaches to ask them if they are lost, to which the two draw their swords at him. After Pan affirms he lives on the island, Liam introduces himself and his brother while briefing on their mission, on orders of the king, to procure a specific healing plant, Dreamshade. As Pan looks at the plant drawing, he attests Dreamshade is dangerous and comments that their king must be really ruthless, though both Liam and Killian don't believe him. However, Pan presses the plant only leads to doom and exemplifies how easy it is to kill an entire army with poison instead of a messy onslaught of bloodshed in battle. Throughout Pan's search for boy possessing the heart of the truest believer, he uses a fake organization name, the Home Office, and enlists Greg and Tamara as employees. Though they have always been given the pretense their mission is to destroy magic, the two meet a gruesome end after bringing Henry to Neverland. As the Lost Boys give chase after Henry, Pan pulls him to safety. He masquerades as an ex-Lost Boy to gain Henry's trust and shows him a vial of pixie dust that was supposedly stolen from Pan with the intent to fly off the island. They decide to head to the Echo Caves where they can't be tracked. On the way there, their path ends up blocked by the Lost Boys, so they run and meet a dead end at a cliff edge. Pan suggests forfeiting the pixie dust to the Lost Boys in exchange for their lives, but Henry grabs the vial. They leap off the cliff, at which Henry uncaps the vial to pour the dust out, allowing both of them to gain the ability to fly. Once they ascend to the ground, Pan changes his demeanor, and surprises Henry by knowing his name. He reveals himself as Pan and states Henry's importance as he has the heart of the truest believer. As he pulls out a blade, Pan calls forth the other Lost Boys to surround and close in on a dumbfounded Henry. Gallery peterpan.png 185px-302PanCloseUp.png 185px-302PanSmirk.png 185px-303PanWaitsForHenry.png 270px-308Struggle.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Once Upon a Time Characters